Constellations of the Heart
by GirlEnigma
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* Kumiko is a direct constellation of Suzaku & Seiryuu, she just doesn't know it. War still rages on and she is forced to choose between Suzaku and Seiryuu, who will she pick?
1. Chapter 1 History

****

GIRLENIGMA DESU! 'Allo folks! And welcome to my first ever Fushigi Yuugi fanfic. If you don't know much about Fushigi Yuugi, don't worry, I try to write as if people know diddly squat about the original series. However this fanfic may become a little confusing if you haven't read at least a couple mangas or watched a few episodes of it. For a quick rundown of the series I would suggest that you visit this page- ** because I've typed up a quick summary and sort of a review on the series. I've also included links that may be helpful if you're lost. Also I've included some Japanese in this story. Not much but some. Don't spaz, I've included little notes too. So if you don't know what a word means and it has a pair of parenthesis after the sentence that it's in then you can find out it's meaning! Yay for GirlEngima! **

Miyamoto-chan has been generous enough to make all the Fushigi Akugi in this story as well. Basically the F.A. is just a little parody part of my story that Miyamoto-chan has thought up. Most of them are really funny. ^.^ So make sure to support her too! You can visit her ff profile page here - 

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi! (Mysterious Play!)

__

History

Once upon a time…there was an ancient world, inside a book, that was at war with each other. Two girls from our world accidentally got sucked into this world. Miaka Yuuki, a cheerful young Japanese junior high student, and her best friend Yui Hongo, a very intelligent Japanese junior high student with a bright future, were the two girls sucked into this book, this Universe of the 4 Gods. Inside this book Tamahome, a Suzaku Seishi, saved them both. As soon as they were saved they were brought back to their world though. Events passed and eventually both of them were brought back into the book. This time, however, they were not on friendly terms. Miaka had become the Priestess of Suzaku and Yui had become the Priestess of Seiryuu, both enemies. Yui was bitter and jealous and Miaka had many burdens to shoulder and had finally found her true love. But the ancient world was now even more at war with two countries claiming a priestess of two of the four gods.

There was a time when the four gods all got along just as Yui and Miaka for a time were best friends. It was a time when they constructed the world and chose who would become their priestesses. It was then that the four gods decided that they would bestow a gift to the world they created, they would give their world two gifts. The gods Byakko of the western kingdom and Genbu of the northern kingdom created in their image and in their priestesses' image a single girl who they named Jiyuuiki. She was not a real person yet. She could only become real once the two priestesses of Genbu and Byakko came into the book. Then she was made into a mortal form. They sent her spirit out into the world, as it's first gift. 

The second gift was from Suzaku and Seiryuu. They did the same thing that Byakko and Genbu did. They constructed a spirit girl of both their powers who they named Kumiko. And as time passed when Yui and Miaka entered the book she was sent into a human body, which they also constructed. They used half of Yui's egg and half of Miaka's egg. Then they took half of Tamahome's sperm and half of Suboshi's sperm and melded all of the cells together to make her mortal and to represent their seishis and priestesses who protect their lands. They both loved her the best of everything but they sent her out into their world for its gift. Kumiko was placed gently in the Nyosei region. There she was found by the local women and cared for by all. Kumiko was considered everyone's child and since she appeared to have no father it was the country's greatest gift. The house of Miyahara adopted Kumiko. 

Jiyuuiki was placed in Nyosei too. She arrived there before Kumiko did however. Nyosei women did not discover her though. She was taken away by bandits that lived in the Hokken mountains. There she grew up as a maid to them. They renamed her Nanaho and she lived with the family of Ishimaru. There she grew up, tough and bitter, knowing that she had been happy with her family of Byakko and Genbu and knowing that she had been deprived of living with them. But she did rise in rank and before she knew it she had become the leader of the bandits. She struggled to claim both kingdoms of Genbu and Byakko for herself. Genbu and Byakko's priestesses are already gone from the book, one dead and the other quickly approaching death. Their seishis were scattered and most were probably dead. Jiyuuiki has only one family that she knows of, Kumiko, and she is determined to scour the land to find her.

Kumiko is oblivious to Jiyuuiki's existence. She doesn't remember much. She just feels a strong pull to Konan and the Kutou kingdoms of Suzaku and Seiryuu respectively. But she does love her home in Nyosei as well. She doesn't know much about men since they aren't allowed in Nyosei but she wonders about her real family and how she ended up in Nyosei in the first place.

And our story begins as Kumiko finally realizes her calling to go to Konan and Kutou where her life may start...or end.


	2. Summary

****

Okay well since ff is kinda weird about links here's the review for FY. So if you know about FY already then you can skip over this to chapter two. But if you'd like to read it that's fine too! I put it up for the objective for it to be information and for some ppl to read it! Anyway I do want to include Miyamoto's ff profile link so I'm going to put it in but I have to space it weird so just remove all the spaces and make sure to give her an email and tell her that you looooove her Fushigi Akugi! ^.~ 

Love you folks!!!!

Miyamoto: h t t p:// www. fanfiction .net/profile.php?userid=59407 

Okay I hope it works! 

Fushigi Yuugi

Romanji Title: Fushigi Yuugi

English/dub Title: Fushigi Yuugi

Abbreviated Title: FY

Literal translation: Mysterious Play

Copyrights: 

Story and art by Yuu Watase

English Adaptation by Yuji Oniki

Touch-Up Art and Lettering by Bill Spicer

Cover Design by Hidemi Sahara

Personal Rating: PG-13 (Includes animated violence, language, adult situations, and nudity) 

Form: 52 Episodes, 3 OVAs (I'm pretty sure all but one is available in the US), and is in manga form (up to…I think Vol. 7 in manga)

Genre: fantasy

Second Genre: romance

Beginning Summary: Miaka is just a regular high school student studying for exams in Japan with her best friend Yui. One day Yui and Miaka stumbled across the book- The Universe of the Four Gods- in the library. They get sucked into the book. Miaka is challenged with the role of being the priestess of Suzaku and gathering the 7 celestial stars of Suzaku who will help her to save the nation of Hong-Nan and in the process summon Suzaku. Once Suzaku is summoned it is said that the priestess can be granted any wish she desires.

Yui however suffers a worse fate and she soons becomes the priestess of Seiryu, the enemy of both Suzaku and Miaka! 

Which side will be able to summon their appointed god and get their hearts' desire?

Overall rating: 5 out of 5 

Notes: Fushigi Yuugi is a great series. You'll have to love the bishes. (Even though I wasn't too impressed with the romance scenes ^_^) *hugs Tasuki* 

Action: there's plenty of action in the series. Mostly weapons and magic is used.

Characters: There is a bunch of characters: the celestial stars of both Seiryu and Suzaku and the celestial stars of the other 2 gods who are quite minor in the story. 

Story line: hehe which one? Fushigi Yuugi is broken up into a few different story lines. Each celestial star has his/her own story and usual we find out about it. 

Basically?: Great everything. You'll laugh (a lot), you'll cry (I teared up once) and you'll never let anyone borrow your mangas! There's lots of it online so I suggest you beg someone to scan their copies! Or do it the easy way and buy it. Amazon.com has nice cheap prices for mangas. Four bucks less! Whoo!

****

Fushigi Yuugi

Romanji Title: Fushigi Yuugi

English/dub Title: Fushigi Yuugi

Abbreviated Title: FY

Literal translation: Mysterious Play

Copyrights: 

Story and art by Yuu Watase

English Adaptation by Yuji Oniki

Touch-Up Art and Lettering by Bill Spicer

Cover Design by Hidemi Sahara

Personal Rating: PG-13 (Includes animated violence, language, adult situations, and nudity) 

Form: 52 Episodes, 3 OVAs (I'm pretty sure all but one is available in the US), and is in manga form (up to…I think Vol. 7 in manga)

Genre: fantasy

Second Genre: romance

Beginning Summary: Miaka is just a regular high school student studying for exams in Japan with her best friend Yui. One day Yui and Miaka stumbled across the book- The Universe of the Four Gods- in the library. They get sucked into the book. Miaka is challenged with the role of being the priestess of Suzaku and gathering the 7 celestial stars of Suzaku who will help her to save the nation of Hong-Nan and in the process summon Suzaku. Once Suzaku is summoned it is said that the priestess can be granted any wish she desires.

Yui however suffers a worse fate and she soons becomes the priestess of Seiryu, the enemy of both Suzaku and Miaka! 

Which side will be able to summon their appointed god and get their hearts' desire?

Overall rating: 5 out of 5 

Notes: Fushigi Yuugi is a great series. You'll have to love the bishes. (Even though I wasn't too impressed with the romance scenes ^_^) *hugs Tasuki* 

Action: there's plenty of action in the series. Mostly weapons and magic is used.

Characters: There is a bunch of characters: the celestial stars of both Seiryu and Suzaku and the celestial stars of the other 2 gods who are quite minor in the story. 

Story line: hehe which one? Fushigi Yuugi is broken up into a few different story lines. Each celestial star has his/her own story and usual we find out about it. 

Basically?: Great everything. You'll laugh (a lot), you'll cry (I teared up once) and you'll never let anyone borrow your mangas! There's lots of it online so I suggest you beg someone to scan their copies! Or do it the easy way and buy it. Amazon.com has nice cheap prices for mangas. Four bucks less! Whoo!


	3. Chapter 2 Leaving Nyosei

****

Yay! You've decided to read on! Good job, good job. I know the first chapter was short but that's because it's just the history part. Miyamoto's first Fushigi Akugi appears at the end of this chappie! I'm still thinking about how to end this story...so remember to REVIEW after you READ and tell me all your suggestions okay?! I know I'd rather receive a review that says 'OMHIGOD I LOVE THIS STORY ITS MAKING ME HYPERVENTIALATE!' but, if it's a review, I wouldn't mind one that says 'Eh...this story sucks, big waste of my time. Where do you come up with this crap?'

So ANY reviews welcome!!!

Remember what I said last chappie? I don't own Fushigi Yuugi! So don't sue me okay? I'm broke as it is. (Mainly cause I just ordered InuYasha eps 91-102! Mua ha ha ha!) 

I stared up into the clear blue sky and twisted my auburn hair between my fingers. I felt uneasy. 

"Kumiko, come here dear," Itoe Miyahara, my mother, said walking over to me with a dress in hand, "I want you to try this on. I made it just for you and it's finally done."

I turned around from the deck near the pond behind our house to see my mother walking up to meet me. Itoe had short gray hair tied up into a small bun. She was over 50 years old but she was livelier than anyone I've ever met was. Not that I know a lot of people. 

I looked at the dress. It was sewn with threads of dark gold colored silk. It was long and had cupped sleeves. Mokoto Miyahara, my older sister, came up next to mother with three robes in her arms. They were all shades of fall, which mother constantly told me was my colors. The first robe was very thin. The second robe was a little thicker. The third robe was very thick and had velvet edges and lots of cords to tie it together. It also had a lot of designs on it. Mainly the designs were of cranes, falling leaves, and shimmering flowers.

"They look very beautiful mother," I smiled, "But you really shouldn't have."

"Nonsense!" Itoe laughed waving her free hand, "I only wish I could have made them a bit more royal."

"How are yours Mokoto?" I asked her.

"Very nicely made and colorful. I really like them," she said.

I smiled up at Mokoto. She had long brown hair braided in the front and tied back. She had dark green eyes and cream colored skin. She's always been tall and pretty and, even at 18, I doubt she'd ever change. 

"Hai, now you must try on mine!" Itoe protested pushing me gently into the house. (1. Hai- Yes)

"Dakudaku," I said waving at Itoe and going inside. (2. Dakudaku- obedient way of saying yes)

"I want to see you in them!" Itoe smiled, handing me the dress.

"Alright."

I slid the door open and shut it behind me. Mokoto put the robes down on the bed and waited with Itoe.

I took off my casual gown and put on the dress. I tied up the neck area and then slipped on the first robe, then the second and finally tied up the third. It was a little hard to move in all of them. But, taking slow steps, I slid open my door and twirled around to let them see.

"It looks great!" Mokoto cheered happily.

"But you shouldn't have to wear all those layers at once Kumiko dear," mother nodded, "I think the third layer is a bit much."

"Can I change back now? I don't want to ruin these clothes," I said, going back into my room and changing into a simple cotton dark blue gown.

"I'm going into town. I need to buy a few things from the market. You girls be good," Itoe winked at us and then hurried out the front door.

"She's so quick to leave," Mokoto laughed, sliding the back door open and sitting down on the deck, "This is a beautiful place to just sit."

"I know," I said sitting down beside her, "…Mokoto…I have a question."

"Hai?" she said staring into the pond.

"…Do you ever think of the world outside of Nyosei?"

"…Hai."

"We are probably the only people that do."

"I know. Everyone here in Nyosei doesn't even think about leaving. I would like to live in a nice place with a husband…but I don't know how comfortable I am with men. I have been in women's company for a long time."

"I want to go to Konan."

"I would like to go too…" Mokoto sighed, leaning her head back to look at the sky.

"Iie…" I said, lowering my head to look at my lap, "I want to go now. Today maybe." (3. Iie- No)

"Are you serious?" Mokoto asked, straightening up and looking at me.

"Hai. I don't really want to leave without anyone knowing where I went…but if I told Itoe she would never let me leave."

"That's true. Mother couldn't bare letting you out into a man's world."

"Hai…but Mokoto…I'm scared too. I don't want to go by myself!" I sighed.

"Kumiko… Do you want me to go with you?" she smiled over at me.

"I would love that but…I can't ask you to."

"Don't worry. I'd probably follow you anywhere. I have to look out for my little 16 year old sister!"

"Oneechan…" I smiled happily, "A-Arigatou gozaimasu!" (4. Oneechan- Sister, 5. Arigatou gozaimasu- Thank you very much!)

"So shall we leave now? Leave a note for mother?"

"You write a note and I'll quickly pack a few things!" I said running inside excitedly.

I got a large leather pack and stuffed a lot of clothes and money and food ingredients in it. Then I took only a few of our best items: a few combs, soap, perfume, Mokoto's makeup, and my small stuffed doll I named Miki, and some pots and pans.

I quickly slung the pack onto my shoulder and ran into the main sitting room where Mokoto sat writing elegantly.

"Are you done yet?" I asked hastily.

"…I am now… Would you like to read it?" she said handing it up to me.

I took it and started to read it out loud.

"Mother, Kumiko and I are fine but we have left to journey the world. We're sorry we couldn't take it upon ourselves to tell this to you in person but we are unable to. Please excuse our behavior. Ai~ Mokoto." (6. Ai- Literally means 'love')

"Does it sound ok?" she asked me standing up.

"It's perfect. Are you ready?" I asked.

"I'm ready."

"Then…let's go!" I smiled taking her hand and running out the front door.

We left and hid in the back of a carriage filled to the brim with hay. It was a cool day and the hay was soft and warm. So I fell asleep. But it was going to be a long ride anyway.

I awoke to Mokoto's persistent shoves and whispering. I blinked at her and suddenly the carriage stopped. Mokoto nervously pulled at my cotton sleeve.

"Kumiko," she whispered insistently, "Kumiko wake up!"

"I'm awake…I think," I yawned stretching, "What's the matter?"

"The carriage has stopped! I don't want the driver to find us! We should leave!"

"Alright lead the way," I said, suppressing another yawn.

She took the bag and jumped off the carriage edge. I followed behind her, although a little less graceful. Then we hid behind a large bush in the forest alongside the road we had been riding on. The driver, a short fat woman with greedy eyes, hopped off the back and started talking to a soldier who was positioned in front of him. 

"What are they saying?!" Mokoto whispered nervously.

"Relax," I said crawling closer to hear what they were saying.

"Kumiko wait! Come back here!"

I ignored her and crawled onward. Soon I could hear the driver and the soldier's conversation.

"I told you," the driver yawned in a bored tone, "This is hay for the royal horses in the Konan Empire. I'm just delivering the order."

"And I'm telling you again," the soldier said hotly, "This road leads straight to Konan. I haven't received any order to let you in. We're currently at war with Kutou. You cannot pass."

"Listen," the driver, said, a little more annoyance hinted in her voice, "I'm either going to deliver this hay you've already paid for or I'm going to feed it to my cows at home. It's all your choice. And I'm sure it will come from your paycheck as well."

This made the soldier hesitate, "Well…" he said scratching his chin, "I suppose if it's already paid for…"

"Many thanks for your cooperation," the driver smiled climbing back to her perch.

The soldier slunk back and the driver started back on the road. It was a little sad to see a royal soldier beaten by a simple carriage driver.

I crawled back to the bush Mokoto was still quivering beside. 

"I can't believe you did that," Mokoto said clutching my arm, "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Please, that soldier was pathetic," I said, dismissing her concern, "I'm just fine."

"Well then," Mokoto sighed, "What where they discussing? And more importantly…where are we?"

"We're in the Konan Empire!" I replied with excitement, "We're actually here!"

"I don't believe it," Mokoto said, obviously relieved, "I didn't think we'd make it."

"But the bad thing is that Konan is at war with Kutou so the soldier isn't allowing anyone inside the border lines because they might be spies or whatever."

"So how will we get in? Where will we go anyway if we do get in?"

"It can't be that hard to get in," I said, checking out the forest behind us, "And once we're there we'll have to wing it. Don't wimp out on me now Mokoto."

"I don't plan to," Mokoto said, gripping the bag harder, "Let's go."

I nodded and we slowly got up and ran deeper into the forest. We ran until we knew we were in Konan's borders. Then we sat down to rest underneath a large tree.

"I'm hungry," I said as my stomach growled.

"What sort of things did you bring?"

"…I don't remember."

"Eh…" Mokoto said falling over, "Well let me look here…"

She opened the pack and looked at what food I brought.

"There isn't much," she sighed taking out a hunk of cheese and breaking some for me, "I suppose you weren't sure on what to pack."

"Hai. Can we make tea? I know I packed bread. I just need a quick meal and then a nap."

"Another nap?" Mokoto almost laughed, "You slept that entire trip!"

"I know," I yawned, "But the closer I get to Konan I feel…more strained. I feel like some imaginary source is draining my energy."

"Strange," Mokoto said getting another concerned look on her face, "Maybe we should turn back if you're feeling sick?"

"No!" I said quickly, "I am going no matter what."

"…Ok," Mokoto said getting a pot and standing up, "I'm going to find some water. I'll be back soon. Don't fall asleep in the mean time. You'd be too exposed."

"I won't," I promised.

She stood for a moment and then walked away into the forest. I sat back into the tree and took out one of Mokoto's mirrors. She had always been obsessed with how she looks when really she didn't need any makeup to make her look perfect. I always envied her because of that. 

I looked in the mirror. My reflection stared back at me. A girl with long hair that was a mix of red and brown and shined brightly when the light touched it. A girl with light crème colored skin. A girl with seemingly carefree light blue eyes but behind them, if you looked hard enough, were a pair of troubled eyes. I sighed. My reflection probably knew more about myself than I did. I knew I felt drawn to Konan…but why? And I feel drawn to Kutou as well. Why? Would I ever know?

I put the mirror back and leaned my head back into the tree. Are my parents from Kutou and Konan? Would I know my parents if I looked them in the eye? Coming here seemed like a good idea but would I really have any of my questions answered? 

"…Sister…" a voice called.

"Mokoto?" I asked straightening up, "Where are you?"

"…Mokoto? Who is…Mokoto?" the voice called.

"…Mokoto is my sister… Who are you?" I said standing up looking around for the source of the voice.

"I am your real sister…" the voice called, "I am Jiyuuiki. I am the stars in the west and the north."

"Jiyuuiki?" I asked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You are Kumiko. You are the stars in the east and the south. You are my equal, my sister."

"…Sister…"

"Yes," the voice called, "I am your sister. Your true sister."

"I…still don't understand."

"All will be revealed soon. Just remember what I have said my dear Kumiko and travel safely."

"…What are you talking about stars? …Hello?" I called into the air. Whoever Jiyuuiki was they were not going to respond to me again.

"Kumiko!" Mokoto laughed walking up carefully as not to spill the water, "Talking to yourself are you?"

"Ah!" I blushed stepping back into the tree, "I-I was not!"

"Well there's no one else here but me," she chuckled sitting the water down.

"I was…being called by someone."

"Oh really?" Mokoto smiled, not believing me, "Well go gather some good rocks to start a fire. I'll get some wood and dry grass."

I nodded gratefully as to drop the subject. Maybe the whole conversation was just my hallucination. 

I gathered two favorable rocks and then came back to our little campsite. Mokoto was already setting up a spot to start the fire. She took the stones from me and clicked them together and after a period of time she got some satisfactory sparks and the grass crackled to life. We gathered around the small fire quickly because the cool breeze was in danger of blowing it out. Then Mokoto put the pot over the fire and we waited until the water started to boil. I added a good amount of tea leaves and stirred it. We poured the tea carefully into our cups and ate our small meal.

I chewed on a chunk of bread and stared absently out into the forest. I felt my energy being pulled even more now. It wasn't until Mokoto put her arm on my back that I realized I had started to fall backward.

"Are you ok?" Mokoto sighed, another concerned look coming to greet me.

"Not really. I'm being pulled further into the forest. It's…draining."

"Just keep with it," Mokoto smiled, "I know you can do this."

"Yeah…" I said struggling to sit up, "I know I can too."

Finally we cleaned up our campsite and went to sleep just as the forest became black.

***

Fushigi Akugi by Miyamoto

*I put the mirror back and leaned my head back into the tree. Are my parents from Kutou and Konan? Would I know my parents if I looked them in the eye? Coming here seemed like a good idea but would I really have any of my questions answered?*

a voice: …Sister…

Kumiko: Mokoto? *straightens up* Where are you?

a voice:…Mokoto? Who is…Mokoto?

Kumiko: …Mokoto is my sister… Who are you? *standing up and looking around*  
a voice: Mokoto is no longer your sister....

Kumiko: ?!

Kumiko: what has happened? What have you done?!...  
a voice: she has been promoted, she is now the head of the church...

Kumiko: -.-''' (...and I thought we were Buddhists) 

***

****

A/N: Thank you for reading! 


	4. Chapter 3 Ambushed

****

Lalala. This chapter took me FOREVER to write. Honestly. I mean I'm trying my best to make this story kick butt. I've done SO much research that it's not even funny. Around the end I had to look up all the characters that were on all the seishi and I didn't know what they were all called so I had to look all of them up on websites. So if you think I'm wrong or you know I'm wrong email me or something okay? I'm pretty sure they're all right though. Which is good. Because I don't want to correct them. **lazy**

Fushigi Yuugi isn't owned by GirlEnigma! Even though GE is mysterious she's not Fushigi Yuugi mysterious. (HO HO LAME JOKE! FUSHIGI = MYSTERIOUS AND ENIGMA MEANS MYSTERIOUS TOO! HO HO REALLY LAME!)

I yawned and stretched from my curled position by the tree. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Daylight peeked through the trees and the forest was alive with sound and animals.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Mokoto beamed brightly at me as she noticed my stirring. (1. Ohayo gozaimasu- Good morning)

"O-Ohayo," I said leading into another yawn, "Did you already pack everything up?" (2. Ohayo- I guess it's sort of like saying 'morning!)

"Hai, and we are ready to leave," she nodded standing up and lugging the bag on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't have to carry that bag all the time," I sighed, mad at myself for being so weak.

"You need to save your strength. Soon you'll feel fine," she winked at me, "And then I'll have you carry the pack all the way back home."

I smiled and stood up. We walked quickly through the forest. I was leading Mokoto to the place I felt pulled to the most. Then, in the middle of a clearing, the pulling in my heart stopped. I looked around, a little confused.

"Is something wrong?" Mokoto asked quietly setting the pack down.

"…N-no, nothing is wrong," I said still looking around, "It's just strange. My pulling stops here and…there's really nothing here."

"Wrong!" two figures leaped out of the lush forest saying, one from the east side one from the west side.

"Kumiko!" Mokoto gasped clasping my sleeve, "Hurry let's run!"

"Wait…" I said quietly, "Maybe I was drawn to them…"

Suddenly the two figures seemed to recognize each other and they jumped away from each other. Before I knew it, 7 more figures from each side stepped into view. They seemed to be enemies.

"Kumiko," Mokoto cried pulling on my sleeve, "Please!"

I watched them curiously. I felt pulled to them again.

"I can't believe this!" a tall man said with a demon character on his forehead yelled, "They were on that side of the clearing the whole time and we didn't even know it! How careless can we be?!"

"Tamahome…" a young girl with blonde hair on the other side of the clearing, whimpered.

The man, Tamahome, only glared back at her.

"Who are they, then?!" another man standing next to "Tamahome" with a flame fan roared pointing over at us.

"They look lost to me," a girl with brown hair said, studying us.

"Enough talk," a tall blonde man wearing armor from the other side standing next to the girl with blonde girl said harshly, "Kill all of them."

Suddenly the rest of the people standing next to the blonde man except for the girl leapt out, all but one rushing to the other side. A single boy with short brown hair came at us.

Mokoto screamed and fell backward. I fell to the ground too, trying to protect us both. The boy hovered over us with a smirk on his face. He raised his ryuuseisui to us. A single tear dropped from my eye as he dropped his weapon onto us, surely going to kill us. 

Suddenly time seemed to stop and I was wrapped in a warm purple light. I was raised into the air and I felt a warm change happening to my body. I glanced down at the large group and saw that they all were staring up at me. I tried to move around in the air but just ended up dropping to the ground. I was still glowing. I had symbols covering me. I had the character "cho" on my left foot, "sho" on my knee, "kanashii" on my left palm, "oni" on the right side of my forehead but still in the center next to "shin", "yanagi" over my heart, "sei" on the right side my neck, "yoku" on my right forearm, "ko" on my right shoulder, "kaku" on my left shoulder, "bo" on my left upper thigh, "bi" on the right side of my lower back, "ne" on the low right side of my pelvis, and "kago" on the left side of my neck.

"Whoa," the brown haired girl gasped, "She has all the characters!"

The blonde haired man walked over to me and pointed his sword at my face, "Who are you girl?"

"…K-Kumiko…" I gulped shivering in fear next to Mokoto.

"Don't you dare point your sword at my sister," the same voice from before boomed all around me.

"Who's there?!" the blonde man yelled hotly.

"I am…Jiyuuiki. I am the north and west stars. And Kumiko, my sister, is the east and south stars. You dare to point your sword at your goddess?"

"Goddess…?" I whispered incredulously.

The voice formed a body next to me. It was a girl who was taller than I with ankle long blue hair and angry hazel eyes. Braids rolled down her shoulders and she wore a deep brown velvet like cloak. She glared menacingly at the blonde man. He hesitated to stab her instantly. He seemed to think that she had information to provide him with.

"You will call me Nanaho," she said harshly to the blonde hair man.

"Alright…Nanaho," he smiled, half amused half insulted, " Please explain to me what you're talking about."

"I refuse to explain to you anything. You are beneath me, seishi," Nanaho smiled cruelly.

"Um…Nanaho? W-would you explain to me? I don't know what you keep telling me means," I said softly.

"I am your equal Kumiko. You have the honor of calling me by my true name, Jiyuuiki," she smiled warmly at me.

"O-oh…arigatou gozaimasu, Jiyuuiki," I replied timidly.

"I am Jiyuuiki of Genbu and Byakko. In the beginning the 4 gods made the world. They saw it as a child and decided to give it two special gifts, but they had to wait for their appointed priestesses to rise up and claim their titles before they could make the gifts. The first gift was I from Byakko and Genbu gave me life and form and power. I am their direct constellation. You are the second gift from Suzaku and Seiryuu. They gave you power and life and form. You are their direct constellation."

"I'm…the direct constellations of Suzaku and Seiryuu?" I said almost to myself. I didn't really comprehend it.

"Yes," Jiyuuiki replied, "You were created from both Suboshi and Yui and Miaka and Tamahome. They are the only mortal parents that could possibly be yours. Although I've never seen my priestesses and seishis as much. I only think of Byakko and Genbu as my parents."

"Y-you're not joking are you?" I said staring at her.

"Of course not my sister."

"…So…these people," I gestured with my hand out to the groups, "Are my family?"

"Sort of."

"This is the whole reason I journeyed to Konan!" I leapt up in excitement, "To meet my family!"

"You knew they would be in Konan?"

"No. I have just always felt pulled here. I thought if I came some of my questions would be answered," I smiled hugging her, "And thanks to you some of them have!"

She returned my embrace and said, "I'm glad that I've made you happy Kumiko. I want you to know that as my older sister you can count on me any time. Just call out my name and I will come."

"Arigatou," I smiled up at her. (3. Arigatou- Thanks! - Not as polite as Arigatou gozaimasu)

"Now that these heathens know who you are I doubt they'll cause you any trouble. So I will take my leave," Jiyuuiki smiled sweetly, "Take care until next time."

"Ja…" I said as she faded into the air. (4. Ja- form of saying goodbye - literally means 'Til later!)

"Um…" the brown haired girl came up to me, "Maybe we should introduce ourselves? I'm Miaka Yuuki. I'm the priestess of Suzaku."

*** 

Fushgi Akugi by Miyamoto

Jiyuuiki: Yes, You were created from both Suboshi and Yui and Miaka and Tamahome. They are the only mortal parents that could possibly be yours. Although I've never seen my priestesses and seishis as much. I only think of Byakko and Genbu as my parents. 

  
Kumiko: Y-you're not joking are you?  
Jiyuuiki: Of course not my sister 

Kumiko: …So…these four people.... 

Kumiko: ...um...*blush* ...you know... did THAT thing? ...hmm...?"   
Jiyuuiki: lets go over this AGAIN...

*** 


	5. Chapter 4 Meeting the Seishi

****

Yay! I made it to chapter 4! Go me. I know you all love this story...right? RIGHT?! 

Readers: ehh...**runs away**

Me: No wait come back!

Readers: She's crazy! Run away!

Me: wahhh there goes all my reviews...**snif**

SCHOOL IS OFFICIALLY OVER!!! YAY! Summer vacations start NOW! Cept...I'm not really going anywhere am I? **looks over at dad**

Me: Can we go on a vacation?

Dad: No

Me: Why?

Dad: Costs too much

Me: But...please?

Dad: No!

See, I'm poor! Don't sue me Watase-san! You know that you own your stuff and I don't! So don't think that I do! 

"M-Miaka?" I said slinking back into Mokoto. I thought of what Jiyuuiki had been saying. She didn't seem to like anyone of these people. But…I had just met Jiyuuiki. Should I really trust her? I looked back at Mokoto. I could trust Mokoto. 

"W-well," Mokoto smiled uneasily clapping her hands together in an attempt to break the silence, "First impressions are always wrong anyway. We're happy to meet you Miaka."

"…And who are you?" Miaka asked.

"I'm Miyahara Kumiko," I said sticking my hand out to Miaka.

Miaka shook my hand warmly.

"And I'm Miyahara Mokoto," Mokoto said as she stood up and bowed to Miaka, "It's our first time to Konan. We're from Nyosei. We're very sorry if we startled you."

Mokoto is always so polite. I wished I could be more like her and less blunt…

"Welcome to Konan," a man with long brown hair said walking up next to Miaka smiled down at us. He was incredibly handsome.

"Oh, arigatou gozaimasu!" Mokoto smiled bowing again.

"I am the emperor of the Konan Empire," the brown haired man smiled warmly, "But you may call me Hotohori."

"Nice to meet you Hotohori!" I jumped excitedly, "Konan is wonderful so far! I'm really enjoying this trip we took!"

"Hmm," the blonde haired man contemplated, "I do feel the energy of Seiryuu on you."

"And I feel Suzaku all over you too, no da!" a blue haired man with a cat like face said popping in front of me.

"W-wai…sugoi, sugoi…" I cried pinching the cat man's cheeks, "You are too kawaii!" (1. Wai- form of expressing happiness. Doesn't really mean anything, 2. Sugoi- Cool!, 3. Kawaii- cuteeee!)

The blue haired cat man blushed and smiled widely, "I'm Chichiri, one of the Suzaku seishi."

"I'm Nakago the general of the Kutou Empire of Seiryuu," the blonde haired man said walking back to his group, "I will consult the Priestess of Seiryuu, Yui Hongo, with your arrival and what we should do. I am not sure I believe all of this."

My heart almost went with the blonde man. I felt the biggest connection with the group that he was walking back to, the group with the blue auras.

"Have you decided what we should do?" Hotohori asked Miaka, "Should we trust this information?"

Miaka smiled at me, "I know it's the truth. I can feel the pull to her, it's small, but I can feel it."

"Um…" I blushed, "So you are one of my mothers?"

"That is what that woman said," Miaka said and she crossed her arms, "And I think that's true too."

"…Is Tamahome that guy who glared at the short blond haired girl with the blue aura over by Nakago?" I asked, pointing at the man with dark hair and the demon character on his forehead.

"Yes, this is Tamahome," Miaka smiled lovingly at him.

He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her and glanced at me, "I don't know about her Miaka…"

"Don't worry Tamahome. You saw the characters yourself. She's not hiding anything. She's as much in the dark as we are. So I hope everyone is nice to…Kumiko, our daughter…" she winked at me.

Tamahome stiffened significantly. I blinked at him. His face turned the color of tomatoes.

"I'm Mitsukake," a large man with dark skin and black hair said with a small smile. A white cat was perched on his shoulders.

"What a cute cat!" I said excitedly, twirling in a circle, "Can I pet him? What's his name?"

"His name is Tama," Mitsukake smiled, "And, of course, you can pet him any time."

"Yay!" I squealed and ran over to Mitsukake.

Tama jumped in my arms and I started to pet his back.

"I'm Nuriko," a lady with a long purple braid sighed, flipping her braid behind her back.

"N-Nuriko…" Mokoto blushed, "You're very pretty…"

"Yeah and he's a cross dresser! So don't be fooled by his girly appearance. This fruit has no shame," a man with fiery red hair and tanned skin said, just before Nuriko hit him over the head.

"Yes, it's true," Nuriko sighed, clearing his throat a bit, "But I have the soul of a woman!"

"Sure, you do," the red haired man smiled.

Nuriko hit the man again.

"I'm Tasuki by the way," the man with the red hair said.

"Nuriko…" Mokoto whispered, "Do you only fall in love with men?"

"Did you say something, girl?" Nuriko asked.

"N-No!" Mokoto blushed madly.

I laughed and twirled Tama around. This was going to be so great!

*** 

Fushigi Akugi (1) by Miyamoto

Nuriko: I'm Nuriko ^^

Mokoto: N-Nuriko… *blush* You're very pretty…

Tasuki: Yeah and he's a cross dresser! So don't be fooled by his girly appearance. The fruit has no shame!

Miaka: Fruit?? doko? doko??!!! *munch, munch* (4. Doko- Where?)

Fushigi Akugi (2) by Miyamoto

Mokoto: *hugs Nuriko* Nuri-kun.... 

Nuriko: *hugs mokoto back* Mokoto-chan... 

Mokoto: Nuri-sama... 

Nuriko: Mokoto-sama... 

Mokoto: *looks up into Nuriko's eyes* Nuriko-kun...? 

Nuriko: *looks down into Mokoto eyes* Mokoto-chan...? 

*more hugging* 

Tasuki: *to Chiriko* Doesn't it make cha feel sick??!! (sheesh) 

Tasuki: I'm OUTTA here! (Miaka and Tamahome can't be much worse) 

  
Chiriko: ah...!? 

Chiriko: *when Tasuki has left* really...? 

Tasuki: *scream of pure terror* 

Miaka voice: nooooooo, It wasn't like THAT, really! We WEREN'T doing anything!! 

Tamahome voice: Suzaku! Just go away and turn the lights back off!!!! 

Nuriko and Motoko: *hand in hand* eh?  
Chiriko: he he he...

***

"You there!" Nakago shouted at me, "Come over here. I will introduce you to Seiryuu's priestess and her seishi."

"O-Ok…" I said handing Tama to Mokoto and walking slowly over to them. 

Tamahome jumped in front of me, "Are you sure we should let her go over to them Miaka?!"

"Yes. They're part of her family too," the priestess replied from behind me. 

Tamahome grunted and moved out of my way. So I continued to walk next to Nakago. I looked up into his blue eyes. He felt familiar. I liked him already.

"This is Yui the priestess of Seiryuu," Nakago said directing my attention to a girl with short blond hair and blue eyes. I could tell that she was trying to smile at me but she seemed too sad to manage it. 

"Nice to meet you Yui," I smiled widely and hugging her, "Jiyuuiki said that you're one of my mothers. So I hope you like me."

Then I released her and turned back to Nakago. "This is Soi a constellation of Seiryuu."

A woman with red hair pulled into a bun stepped up. She held out her hand to me. I shook it politely.

"Hello Soi," I smiled.

"This is Suboshi and Amiboshi."

Two identical boys stepped up to me. They had short dark hair. 

"That's so neat. You guys are twins… Suboshi…you're…one of my fathers," I jumped up and down and smiled, "I hope you like me too."

"This is Miboshi."

A small child hovered up to me. He was a bit scary so I took a step back. His blue aura wasn't reassuring. He smiled maliciously at me.

"Um…hi."

"This is Ashitare."

Ashitare was a wolf like man, very hairy and big. 

"WAIIII!" I squealed and jumped up and hugged him around the neck, "You look cool!"

Ashitare didn't say a thing or make any move to touch me so I let myself down and sighed.

"And this is Tomo."

A very decorated man came up to me. He had face paint and exotic Chinese clothes on. He bent down and smiled at me.

"Hi!" I smiled at him and waved bashfully. 

"You are very kawaii," Tomo laughed shaking my hand, "I'm so glad you're going to be my little sister."

"Really!" I said clasping my hands, "Oniichan…" (5. Oniichan- Older brother)

"Now that you've been introduced," Nakago said, "I would hope that you can evenly decide which side to fight on, Seiryuu's or Suzaku's."

"…What?!" I said stepping back.

"You're scaring her Nakago," Tomo said taking my hand, "She doesn't know anyone good enough to pick a side after one day. You can give her time. Right Miss Yui?"

"Yes…" Yui said looking me over, "You… You're name is Kumiko right?"

"Hai…" I said squeezing Tomo's hand.

"It's a very pretty name… Please tell Miaka that we should call a truce for one week so that we can figure you out."

"O-ok."

I walked back to Miaka and delivered the message.

"Agreed," Miaka said, "Is everyone ok with this decision?"

"No," Nuriko smiled, "But they won't be speaking up."

Miaka smiled and nodded over at Yui. Tonight the enemies would sleep as friends.


	6. Chapter 5 Family Ties

****

Hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte! kotchi wo muite suki da to itte! (Hey! Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me wait up! Look this way and say you like me!) Yeah I wonder when my friend is going to give me back my CCS episodes? Probably never. Hey it's cool! I'd rather buy them on DVD cause they're nicer looking. But I have to buy my Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne stuff first. Which for all of you who do not follow anime as closely as I, KKJ is only available in Japan. However you can find bootleg copies of everything. Which is what I get. Some people will get them and not even know that they're bootleg copies. Well let me tell you somethin'... If it's not available in America and you buy it with English subtitles...ITS A BOOTLEG! Okay? But who cares? The English isn't always right on the dot anyway. But if it's the price I have to pay to watch the best anime then...SO BE IT!

I didn't come up w/ the idea for Fushigi Yuugi! And I certainly can't draw as well as Watase Yuu! . I try thou... (To draw better that is. NOT TO STEAL IDEAS OF YUU WATASE!)

The people with red auras quickly set up camp where they had been on the side of the clearing. Although a truce had been called the people with the blue auras were on the other edge of the clearing, in the woods. It was a beautiful bright day outside but it was quickly closing to sunset. 

Mokoto was resting beside me against a tree on Miaka's side of the forest. I wanted to go back to where Tomo and Yui were but they all didn't seem quite at ease with me. Besides I had noticed that Mokoto had been staring at Nuriko ever since I delivered Yui's message to Miaka. If I went over to Tomo's side of the forest Mokoto would follow me and I knew she liked watching Nuriko. 

"Mokoto-chan?" I said softly, "Are you in love?"

"Eh?" Mokoto blushed crimson, "I-I don't know what you're talking about Kumiko! D-Don't be so silly."

I giggled and nudged her with my elbow, "Oneechan don't be mean! You can tell me…"

"Really," Mokoto said shifting nervously, "I have no idea why you're acting so childish. How could I be in love?"

"It's called 'Love At First Sight' by Miyahara Mokoto," I laughed, "Don't be shy about it! You've been staring at Nuriko all day!"

"I-I have?!" Mokoto said looking down at the grass blushing all shades of red, "I-I must have dazed…"

"Mokoto…" I sighed, "It's ok. I want you to be happy right!"

She smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry about me. You know I'm not here just to find a good man don't you? I want you to be happy too! So I know you want to venture over to those other people. I won't follow because they…scare me. But don't let me stop you."

"…Ok," I sighed standing up, "I'll be back before you go to sleep!"

Then I brushed off my robe and walked into the clearing. A single bluebird chirped and came down to me. I let it rest on my hand and walked slowly over to the other side of the forest.

*** 

Fushigi Akugi

Kumiko: Oneechan don't be mean! You can tell me…

Mokoto: Really *nervously* I have no idea why you're acting so childish. How could I be in love?

Kumiko: It's called 'Love At First Sight' by Miyahara Mokoto *laughes* Don't be coy about it! 

Motoko: ah!

Kumiko: ^_^ ?  
Mokoto: *serious* you will tell NOBODY that I WROTE that book, understand?!!!

*** 

"Sister…" Tomo smiled peeking out of a bush, "Are you here to see us?"

"Hai!" I smiled and I ran over to Tomo. Tomo took the bird from my hand and let it fly away. 

"Mistress Kumiko," Nakago said pushing the leaves away to reveal their camp, "Please come in."

I nodded and stepped into their campsite. Yui sat close to the fire, gazing into it and she almost didn't notice I came through.

"Kumiko," Yui said still staring into the fire, "Please forgive me if I have acted rudely… I simply don't feel good."

"No!" I quickly stepping up to her, "You weren't rude at all."

She smiled into the fire, "Arigatou…"

"Yui…?" I said sitting down next to her, "Can I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead."

"…Do you feel like my mother?"

She glanced over at me, "…Feel? I don't feel much of anything…but I am pulled to you."

"Hai, I feel the pull greatly to you, but not really to Miaka and Tamahome," I smiled, "That's why I know that he," I said pointing to the twin sitting on the opposite side of the fire from Yui, "is Suboshi not Amboshi because I'm pulled more to him."

Suboshi looked up, "Interesting… I feel a pull as well. It's kind of like the pull to Amboshi but…it's different."

"So," Tomo smiled sitting down next to me, "Do you feel a pull to me?"

I nodded.

"And to me?" Amboshi asked sitting next to his brother.

I nodded.

"I want you to know," Nakago said from behind me, "That I don't believe this direct constellation story. I've never heard anything about that legend."

"Me either," I said turning around, "But I've been in Nyosei my whole life. I was found on the border with Kutou and Nyosei. The Miyahara family adopted me when I was brought in to Nyosei by a maid there."

"So you're saying that you don't know if you think you're what that woman said you were?" Tomo asked.

"Well, I don't know. I did have all those constellations on my body in the same places you guys have them. Plus I did feel pulled here. I hope it's true."

"Why do you hope it's true?" Yui asked looking over at me, "Do you know how dangerous and mean this world can be?"

"I hope it's true because I already love all of you," I smiled, "So it's ok if the world is mean because I'm just happy sitting here with you."

Everyone was silent and Yui went back to staring at the fire. Finally Yui spoke up.

"That's good," Yui nodded, "That you've made up your mind about this."

I looked down into my lap. 

"Because I already love you too," Yui smiled over at me.

"Really?" I brightened.

She nodded and continued to smile.

"Well, as your older brother," Tomo grinned, "I love you too."

"I love you too, Tomo!" I clapped my hands together smiling at him.

"She's just a little brat," Miboshi yawned from up in a tree, "You all are wasting so many emotions on her. Really and Nakago too. I'm surprised."

I looked back at Nakago. He wasn't smiling, but he was watching me carefully.

"I love you, Nakago," I smiled back at him.

"I know," Nakago said, "I as well."

"You love yourself too?"

"No, I meant I love you."

"Ok, just checking," I winked.

"Hey girl," Miboshi said from the tree.

"Hai?" I said turning to meet his cat eyes.

"…I think I love you too," he snorted in an annoyed manner, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to play brother to you like Tomo."

I smiled, "It's ok."

"…Ashitare loves Kumiko too," Ashitare said in a deep earth shaking voice.

"Yay!" I clapped running up to Ashitare and hugging him around his neck, "You're cool looking, you know that?"

Ashitare gave me a puzzled look.

"Be my best friend?" I asked.

"Ashitare…Kumiko's best friend?" 

"Hai!" I smiled hugging him more.

"So," Suboshi said clearing his throat, "Am I suppose to be your father?"

"Hai!" I said letting go of Ashitare and holding his hand, "But you're about as old as I am so, it's ok, you don't have to be."

Suboshi nodded and looked over at Yui with concern. He really did care for her. 

"Soi?" I said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?" she said standing closely to Nakago.

"Can you be my big sister too?"

"Of course," she said.

"This is so cool," I jumped around excitedly, "I have a real family just like everyone else!"

"Kumiko?" a voice called from the clearing. It was Mokoto's.

"Haaaaaaaaaaai?" I called.

"Can you please come to me for a second…"

"Coming!" I called.

"Kumiko leaving?" Ashitare asked me.

"Hai, but…I'll come back! I promise," I nodded.

"Promise…"

I nodded and ran into the clearing. Mokoto stood in the middle watching the clouds. She had a weird expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately walking up next to her taking her hand.

"You're right," she sniffed, "I'm sorry I tried to lie to you. I am in love."

"…With Nuriko?"

"…I am in love with Nuriko."

"You could have told me. It's ok, you know."

"I-I know… I guess I was just scared," she looked down at me, "Kumiko, you know he probably doesn't like girls. That's why he cross dresses."

"Let's ask Miaka!" I said tugging on her hand, "She can tell us more about him."

"No," Mokoto replied sternly, "It's ok. I know he doesn't like girls. He's in love with the Konan emperor, Hotohori."

"Really? Does Hotohori return the feelings?"

"No. I have watched them all day and Hotohori is in love with Miaka."

I gasped, "Miaka? Isn't Miaka in love with Tamahome?"

"It's confusing, isn't it?" she laughed.

"Well, let's go back for awhile anyway. I'll eat dinner with them and then I'll go sleep over by the Seiryuu constellations."

"…Do you like them?"

"I love them."

"…Then I suppose it can't be helped. Let's go," Mokoto sighed leading me back to the Suzaku campsite.

"Konbanwa," Mokoto bowed to Hotohori as he approached us. (1. Konbanwa- Good evening)

"Konbanwa Mokoto, Kumiko," he smiled stretching out his hand, "Please, come this way we're going to have dinner now."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Mokoto bowed again.

"Arigatou!" I said brightfully.


	7. Chapter 6 Dinner and Dishes

****

Hello fellow readers! I don't have much to say this chapter **hears an echo of gasps from the readers** Yes, yes I know I talk a lot and usually before each chapter but today er...right now...I'm hungry and I haven't had lunch. Eating takes priority over filling up space in my stories. Besides I'm sure you'd all rather be reading than listening to me ramble anyway. And if you DO like to hear me ramble 1. You've got to be odd (lol! J/K!) and 2. Go to my online journal cause I ramble way more! It's here if you're intersted- ****

Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine!

We all ate around the campfire. We had an assortment of noodles and rice made dishes with tea to drink. Mokoto and I used our own cups. There was some fish too. It was all really good.

"Yum!" I said, eating a fried shrimp, "You guys are good cooks!"

"Arigatou," Mitsukake said eating.

"So," I said wiping my hands off, "Can I ask about each of you? I'd like to know more about you if that's ok."

"Well I'm from another world," Miaka smiled, raising her hand busily stuffing her mouth full of food, "And currently I'm studying for exams. They're so hard."

"O-Oh… Exams? …Can you eat them?" I asked a bit puzzled.

Miaka laughed, "No, it's a kind of test for school."

"Oh…" I said, not really understanding, but just agreeing.

"I've trained at Mt. Taikyoku," Chichiri volunteered.

"I know where that is!" I smiled, "It's by Nyosei! In between Kutou and Konan empires!"

"Hai," Chichiri nodded.

"I'm a genius," Chiriko smiled.

"Wow," I said, "At such a young age!"

"It's because of his constellation," Tamahome said.

"Oh. Well, it's still neat."

"I'm a bandit," Tasuki shrugged, "That's about it."

"You don't have to be modest," I said.

"What about you, Nuriko?" Mokoto said, clearing her throat, turning slightly pink.

"Eh? Me? Well, my sister died when I was young and I'm cross-dressing today to keep her alive. She looked just like me. And I've been in Hotohori's harem since then. Of course he's in love with Miaka not me," Nuriko said dramatically, "My life is so tragic."

I looked over at Mokoto as she bought into all his drama. I stifled a laugh.

"I'm done so I think I'll go pick some flowers," I said, pushing my plate back, "If I can find some. But first I'll wash my plate. Can someone tell me where the nearest fresh spring is?"

"I'll take you, no da," Chichiri said standing up with me, "Maybe Tasuki should come too just in case something happens."

"Ok," Tasuki said standing up; "We'll be back in a few."

"Be careful," Miaka nodded.

Then, carrying our plates, we exited the campsite and walked for several minutes until I couldn't smell the smoke of the fire anymore and came up on a spring. 

"Wai sugoi, sugoi!" I cried rushing over to it. I touched my fingers into the water. It was hot; "This is a hot spring?"

"This isn't the spring we're going to wash the dishes off in," Chichiri said, "We're going to a cold fresh water spring, no da."

"I see. Can I take a bath in this later?" I asked.

"Do whatever floats yer boat," Tasuki said walking on.

"Yay!" I said running to catch up with Tasuki.

We walked on and came up to another spring, which was cold, I could tell because there was no steam rising from the water. 

"Here," Tasuki said handing me his plate, "I'll look out while you guys wash."

"Alright," I said taking his plate.

Chichiri and I turned to the spring and scrubbed off the plates with a rag he brought along. We were almost done when I looked over at Chichiri. His face was…peeling.

"Um…C-Chichiri?" I said softly.

"Nani?" (1. Nani- What?)

"Y-Your face… It's peeling off…"

"Oh? Is it?" Chichiri said feeling his face, "So, it is starting to peel. Don't worry about this Kumiko, I wear masks. This is just a mask peeling, no da."

"Oh… Why do you wear masks?" I asked.

"Because people would rather look at this mask than my face," he smiled.

"Aw Chichiri!" I cried, hugging him, "Don't be negative like that!"

"It's ok, Kumiko," he said peeling half of his mask off, "You see?"

I touched his real cheek; "You're not bad to look at…"

"You haven't seen the bad part yet," he smiled, ripping off the other side. His other eye was scarred heavily. It was so scarred up that his eye would never open again, if his eye was even usable. 

My eyes widened. I reached up and lightly touched his scarred eye.

"Does it hurt?" I asked softly.

"Only on the inside. It healed a long time ago."

"I'm sorry Chichiri. But…" I smiled, "You're still not bad to look at."

He smiled and I hugged him again. But when I pulled back to look at him a new mask had already been replaced. He smiled at me. I sighed and we finished washing the dishes.

"Ya done yet?!" Tasuki yelled running up to us.

"We are now!" I said standing up with Chichiri holding the clean dishes.

"Good," Tasuki said, "Let's go."

We walked all the way back to camp safely and gave our dishes to Tamahome.

"So!" I said walking away from Tamahome with Tasuki and Chichiri, "What can we do now?"

"What'd ya mean 'we'? I'm going over here to polish the Rekka before sundown," Tasuki said walking away. (2. In case you didn't know the Rekka is Tasuki's weapon, a metal fan.)

"Hmm," I sniffed, "I don't think he likes me much."

Chichiri put an arm around me and playfully smacked my arm; "He's like that to everyone, no da."

"Oh, I see," I said, "I guess I should get ready for bed anyway."

"Hai," Chichiri nodded smiling, "Ja matte ne!" (3. Ja matte ne- Same as 'ja'. means til later)

"Ja," I smiled and waved as he walked away.

I turned around right into Mokoto.

"Ah," Mokoto said stepping back a few steps, "Be more careful! You almost smacked heads with me."

"Gomen," I smiled, scratching my head, "Have you talked to Nuriko?" (4. Gomen- Sorry)

"…About what?" Mokoto said getting pink.

"About your undying love of course!" I smiled.

"Eh… Be quiet about that, baka," she sighed looking a different way. (5. BAKA DESU! Baka = idiot)

"Oh, come on, I'm sure he doesn't bite!" I urged.

"I-I don't know…" Mokoto said nervously.

"Hey!" Nuriko yelled running up to us, "I've been asked by Miaka to find out who to make beds for. So, are you two sleeping over here or with Yui's pack of rabid dogs?"

"I'm going to sleep with them tonight," I replied, "But Nuriko-senpai...can I ask you a favor?" (6. Nuriko-senpai - senpai is a surname. it just means that Nuriko is older and that Kumiko respects him/admires him and whatnot.)

"Hai?" Nuriko said.

"Can you please take care of Mokoto-chan? She's afraid of the people with blue auras. She feels safer here with you Nuriko-senpai."

"O-Oh?" Nuriko said, blushing a bit, glancing down at Mokoto, "Well I'll make sure she stays safe here then."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" I smiled.

Nuriko nodded and I gathered up my pack and headed over to the other side of the forest. Tomo was waiting for me with open arms.

This was it. They had really become my family!

****

A/N: Thanks for reading! Now...review?


End file.
